ITOU SE IVOU
by Hime'Hn
Summary: Dia dingin setiap hari, seolah-olah tak perduli padaku. Dia berubah. /"Tapi, kenapa nii-chan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menganggapku? Apa salahku? Kau berubah." / "Pikirlah sendiri.." / "Aku lelah nii-chan, aku rela pergi selamanya jika membuatmu bahagia.." / "Jika kau ingin ku maafkan, bunuh aku sekarang." / "Sasori-nii" / "Kau salah besar. Kenapa kau harus menjadi adik tiriku?"


**ITOU SE IVOU**

**I** HA**T**E Y**OU** BECAU**SE** **I** LO**V**E Y**OU**

**Author : Hime'Hn**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, AU, OOC **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Camfort, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter I**

Cahaya mentari pagi ini sangat menyilaukan, cahaya itu seolah-olah menerobos masuk ke kamar seorang gadis pink yang terlihat masih teperangkap di 'dunia mimpi'.Cahaya silau itu seolah-olah memerintahkan agar gadis itu lekas bangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi hal itu tidak berhasil, gadis pink itu malah menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi wajahnya sehingga cahaya silau tadi tidak dapat lagi mengganggu tidurnya.

"_Saku-chan, cepat bangun. Kau sudah terlambat ke sekolah!"_ samar-samar suara itu terdengar di telinga gadis pink tadi. Dengan malas, dia bangun dari tidurnya, mendudukkan badannya di tepi ranjang berwarna putihnya itu. Kemudian berusaha membuka matanya yang seperti telah di beri lem. Sangat sulit untuk membukanya.

"Ayolah Saku-chan. Kau tidak ingin bukan, jika terlambat di hari pertamamu bersekolah?." ucap seorang nenek yang berdiri tepat di depan Sakura yang masih terduduk malas di tepi ranjangnya. Sakura dengan kekuatan penuh berusaha membuka matanya yang sangat sulit untuk di buka itu dan berharap agar tidak terpejam lagi. Pada akhirnya, mata Sakura terbuka seutuhnya. Memperlihatkan mata emerald yang sangat indah. Ia mengedipkan mata indahnya beberapa kali bermaksud menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Ah, nenek Chiyo. Gomen, aku menyusahkanmu ya?" ucap Sakura itu sambil merapikan rambut soft pink-nya yang bisa di bilang sangat berantakan itu. Mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, nenek Chiyo tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak Saku-chan. Kau kan cucuku, kau tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali." balas nenek Chiyo. "Lebih baik, lekaslah mandi dan sarapan! Nii-chan-mu sudah menunggu di ruang makan, kau tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah, bukan?" lanjut nenek Chiyo sambil memberikan sebuah handuk kepada Sakura.

"Siap, arigatou obaa-san." kata Sakura sambil menerima handuk dari nenek Chiyo tadi. Nenek Chiyo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sakura yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura. Gadis pink itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

Setelah sekian menit Sakura mandi dan berpakaian serta menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan sekolah, akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai dasar kediaman keluarga Akasuna. Akasuna? Ya, orangtua Sakura meninggal saat Sakura masih sangat kecil, dia tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya raya Akasuna.

Akasuna no Sasori adalah kakak tiri Sakura, orangtua Sasori mengadopsi Sakura karena mereka sangat ingin anak perempuan waktu itu. Tetapi, orangtua Sasori meninggal pada suatu 'peristiwa' yang bisa dikatakan cukup tragis. Setelah orangtua Sasori meninggal, nenek Chiyo yang membesarkan Sasori dan Sakura. Nenek Chiyo adalah nenek Sasori. Sekarang, di rumah megah kediaman keluarga Akasuna hanya ada Sakura, Sasori, nenek Chiyo dan beberapa pelayan setia keluarga ini.

"Ohayou nii-chan..!" sapa Sakura kepada Sasori ketika sudah sampai di meja makan. Sasori tidak mengindahkan sapaan adik tirinya itu. Ia menatap makanan di depannya datar.

Huft, selalu begitu.. Batin Sakura

"Sasori, tidak seharusnya kau mengabaikan sapaan adikmu seperti itu!" tegur nenek Chiyo ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasori tadi. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura tajam tetapi tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa? Adik? Apa tidak salah? Cih.." kata Sasori cukup menusuk. Sakura membalas menatap Sasori dengan tersenyum palsu. Sasori yang melihat tingkah Sakura seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Sasori cukup! Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak sepatutnya kau berkata seperti itu kepada Sakura!" kata nenek Chiyo cukup keras dan mungkin bisa dikatakan sedang berteriak. Sasori mengabaikan kata nenek-nya itu. Lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku berangkat." ucap Sasori singkat lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan nenek Chiyo dan Sakura. Nenek Chiyo terlihat cukup marah melihat tingkah cucunya itu.

"Sasori!" panggil nenek Chiyo keras membuat langkah Sasori terhenti. "Kau tidak berangkat bersama Sakura? Sekolah kaliankan sama." tanya nenek Chiyo dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

Sasori tidak berbalik, posisinya membelakangi nenek Chiyo dan Sakura. Dia tersenyum kecil, entah apa maksud dari senyumannya itu. "Tidak." katanya singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Sasori!" panggil nenek Chiyo lagi membuat langkah Sasori terhenti. Tampaknya Sasori mulai kesal dengan nenek-nya itu. Dia lalu berbalik, melihat 2 wanita berbeda usia. Sakura, adik tirinya yang sedang tertunduk. Dan nenek-nya yang menampilkan wajah marah disana.

"Apa lagi? Dia bisa berangkat ke sekolah diantar oleh sopir pribadi kita,'kan? Sudah, aku akan terlambat jika berlama-lama disini." kata Sasori lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sakura dan nenek Chiyo.

"Iya, aku bisa berangkat bersama Iruka. Tenang saja obaa-san." ucap Sakura yang baru buka mulut. "Ah, aku sepertinya tidak sempat sarapan. Aku sudah terlambat! Jaa." timpalnya lagi lalu meninggalkan nenek Chiyo yang masih mematung di tempat.

^-^ Itou se ivoU ^-^

**SAKURA POV_**

Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan memasuki kawasan Konoha Art School. Ini hari pertamaku bersekolah disini. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah seni yang ternama di Konoha. Aku memilih sekolah seni karena aku memang berbakat di dalam seni, ya seperti bermain biola, menyanyi dan sedikit bisa melukis. Selain itu, ini adalah sekolah Sasori-nii. Katanya, dia adalah siswa yang cukup populer di sekolah ini. Wah, aku sangat bangga mendengarnya. Hihi..

Ah, kenapa aku harus bangga padanya? Dia, tidak menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Apa patut aku merasa bangga? Tapi, walau sikapnya 'begitu' kepadaku, aku tetap menyayanginya. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah nii-chanku.

Aku mulai memasuki koridor di sekolah baruku ini, disini sangat ramai. Kulirik kiri dan kanan, mencari kelas baruku. Di kartu identitas siswa-ku, tertulis aku masuk di kelas X.3. Disela-sela kegiatan mencari dan mencari, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku terkejut, reflek aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan 'itu' kepadaku.

"Gomen. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" tanya orang yang menepuk bahuku tadi, ternyata dia seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang. Aku tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Sepertinya dia baik.

"Ah, untung aku tidak punya penyakit jantung." kataku sambil memegang dada. Gadis pirang itu tertawa pelan.

"Oh iya, sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu, ya?" tanya gadis itu kepadaku. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mencari kelas X.3. Aku siswa baru disini. Kau bisa membantuku mencari kelasku?" ucapku pada gadis pirang yang berdiri di depanku itu.

"X.3? Wah, kita satu kelas! Aku juga siswa baru disini, ternyata kita satu kelas.." ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat lucu. Aku tertawa tertahan melihat gadis itu. "Kenapa menertawaiku, eh?" tanyanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ish, ekspresimu tadi. Haha, sangat lucu, kau tau?" kataku jujur dan kembali tertawa. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak suka jika aku menertawainya seperti ini, ia langsung membuang muka dan melihat ke arah yang lain. Aku merasa tidak enak, dan langsung membuka percakapan baru. "Oh iya, kita belum kenalan. Siapa namamu, eh?" tanyaku.

"Yamanaka Ino. Panggil aku Ino." ucap gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Ino. Ia lalu menatapku. "Kau sendiri?" sambungnya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Kemudian Ino membalas uluran tanganku dan kami berdua bersalaman.

"Semoga kita bisa akrab ya, Saku!" kata Ino lalu merangkul leherku. Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Oh iya, lebih baik kita cari kelas. Dan jika sudah sampai kita duduk berseblahan, ya!" katanya lagi.

Awal di hari pertama aku bersekolah di sekolah baru cukup menyenangkan. Aku tidak menyangka secepat ini aku mendapat teman yang baik seperti Ino. Walau dia cukup cerewet. Tapi, aku menyukainya.

^-^ Itou se ivoU ^-^

**NORMAL POV_**

Teeeeettt... Teeeet..

Suara lonceng pertanda istirahat berdering hebat. Mendengar itu, seluruh siswa K-AS sebutan akrab Konoha Art School keluar kelas masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kantin, ruang musik, perpustakaan, halaman belakang sekolah dan lainnya. Seperti lainnya, kedua sahabat baru jadi ini (Sakura-Ino) pergi ke kantin dan memanjakan perut mereka dengan berbagai makanan yang menggugah selera di kantin K-AS yang sangat luas.

"Hey Ino-chan! Kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan, eh? Cuma minuman saja, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil sumpit yang ada di depannya dan mulai memasukkan ramen ke mulutnya. Ino yang sedang meminum minuman-nya melirik lawan bicaranya itu.

"Eh, kau ingin tau mengapa aku tidak memesan makanan?" kata Ino yang membuat sahabat barunya itu menjadi penasaran. Sakura menatap Ino penasaran dan memberhentikan aktifitas-nya (makan). "Kemari, mendekatlah. Aku akan membisikkannya.." kata Ino lagi. Sakura yang sedang diselimuti rasa penasaran akhirnya melakukan apa yang Ino perintahkan. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke sahabatnya itu. "Hm, begini.. Aku.. takut.. gemuk, Saku-chan." bisik Ino ke Sakura pelan.

Sakura tertawa sambil membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda Ino-chan, buahaha.." tawa Sakura meledak.

"Ish, jangan menertawaiku seperti itu Saku-chan! Asal kau tau, aku susah payah mempertahankan tubuhku. Kalau aku gemuk akan susah mengembalikan kembali. Dan.." kata Ino lagi-lagi membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Ish, jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini Ino-chan!" kata Sakura dengan mengikuti nada bicara Ino saat mengatakan 'Ish, jangan menertawaiku seperti itu Saku-chan!'

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau juga tidak perlu mengikuti cara bicaraku tadi." kata Ino sambil mendengus kesal. Sakura hanya terkikik pelan.

"Makanya, cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku penasaran Ino-chan!" kata Sakura sambil menatap Ino penasaran.

"Iya baiklah. Kalau aku gemuk, nanti tidak ada laki-laki yang melirikku." kata Ino sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Sakura menahan tawanya. Takut kena omelan lagi dari sahabat pirangnya itu. "Ah, sudahlah. Cepat habiskan makananmu, dan setelah itu ayo kita lihat wawancara para artis sekolah!" kata Ino sambil meminum minumannya yang semoat ia tinggalkan tadi.

"Wawancara para artis sekolah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya sambil meraih sumpit dan berniat menghabiskan semangkuk ramen di depannya.

"Aish, masa kau tidak tau? Kau ketinggalan berita ah! Itu, para artis sekolah. Disini, ada beberapa siswa yang sangat populer dan fans-nya juga banyak di sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang mereka idola disini, karena bakat dan talenta mereka. Banyak yang ingin mengetahui dan berkenalan dengan mereka, jadi pihak sekolah mengadakan wawancara untuk mereka. Agar para fans lebih mengenal dan ya begitulah." jelas Ino panjang dan lebar.

"Wah, mereka sangat hebat." kata Sakura terpukau. "Oh iya, kau tau siapa saja mereka?" tanya Sakura dan menatap Ino bermaksud menunggu jawaban dari gadis pirang yang cantik di sebelahnya itu.

"Hm, mereka akrab disebut FI (dibaca EF AI /?) , singkatan dari Four Idols. Mereka ada 4 orang dari kelas sebelas dan duabelas. Paling terkenal dari mereka itu, Uchiha Sasuke siswa kelas XI.1 yang paling di incar para gadis K-AS. Dia sangat cool, susah bersosialisasi. Tapi sangat tampan dan jenius. Ada lagi, Hyuuga Hinata sekelas dengan Sasuke, dia satu-satunya gadis di FI dia juga gadis yang paling di incar oleh para siswa laik-laki di K-MOS untuk di jadikan pacar. Dia baik, lembut, cantik, mudah bergaul, sopan, perfect-lah. Katanya dia sedang dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Terus, ada Sobaku no Gaara siswa kelas XII.1, dia beda tipis-lah dengan Sasuke. Dingin, tapi dia masih bisa cepat bergaul dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Dia juga yang paling senior di FI. Yang terakhir, Akasuna no Sasori, dia paling misterius diantara ketiga lainnya. Dia sangat tertutup. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya." jelas Ino super panjang lebar. Sakura yang mendengar nama 'Akasuna no Sasori' langsung berhenti memakan ramen-nya (sejak Ino menjelaskan begitu panjang, Sakura sibuk dengan ramennya ._. )

"Akasuna no Sasori?" kata Sakura yang hampir tersedak oleh ramen tadi. Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ino cukup penasaran. Sakura berpikir sejenak, ada 'sesuatu' yang teringat olehnya.

**FLASHBACK + SAKURA POV_**

**2 days ago..**

"_Nii-chan? Kau memanggilku?" _kataku sangat senang ketika Sasori-nii menyuruhku menemuinya di atap waktu itu. Sasori-nii membelakangiku, tidak menoleh padaku. Jadi kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Belum sempat 2 langkah,

"_Berhenti! Aku tidak menyuruhmu mendekatiku. Berdiri disana!" _ucap Sasori-nii cukup menusuk. Tapi apa daya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan melaksanakan perintahnya itu.

"_Baiklah. Aku berdiri disini. Ada apa nii-chan?" _tanyaku dengan nada suara cukup bergetar. Entah mengapa aku sedih dengan sikap Sasori-nii kepadaku. Walau memang hampir setiap hari dia bersikap seperti itu padaku.

"_Hm, lusa adalah hari pertamamu masuk ke sekolahku. Aku ingin, kau tidak memberi tau siapapun, jika kita saudara. Ah, maksudku jangan katakan ke siapapun, jika kau adik tiriku! Aku tidak mau ada yang tau tentang itu. Dan, kau harus mematuhiku. Tidak ada yang boleh tau, tanpa terkecuali. Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya!" _kata Sasori-nii cukup membuatku terkejut. Apa? Batinku.

"_Tapi, kenapa nii-chan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menganggapku? Apa salahku? Kau berubah." _kataku tertunduk sambil menahan likuid yang sepertinya akan meluncur dari mataku. Sasori-nii tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Dia mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di sampingku. Bahu kananku dan bahu kiri nii-chan bersentuhan waktu itu. Sepertinya itu adalah kali pertama aku bersentuhan dengannya sejak sesudah orangtua Sasori-nii atau kedua orangtua angkatku meninggal.

"_Kau, tidak boleh mengatakan kesiapapun jika kita serumah, dan kau adalah adik tiriku! Mengerti?" _katanya sedikit berbisik. Aku mengangguk pelan. Dan Sasori-nii melanjutkan berjalan dan meninggalkanku sendiri di atap. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mata saat itu, dan hasilnya. Aku menangis..

**FLASHBACK END + NORMAL POV_**

"Saku-chan? Kenapa malah melamun, eh?" kata Ino sambil melambai-lambaikann tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sepertinya gadis pink itu sekarang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ada apa Ino-chan? Gomen ne.." kata Sakura ketika tersadar dari lamunan-nya tadi.

"Kau kenapa Saku-chan? Melamun seperti itu tadi? Ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku, aku siap mendengar curhatanmu." kata Ino antusias. Sakuura menggeleng pelan sebagai respon jawaban dari perkataan Ino tadi.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa Ino-chan. Eh, bukannya kau ingin melihat wawancara, wawancara apa tadi itu?" kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya. Ayo cepat Sakura, nanti kita terlambat!" kata Ino sangat antusias sambil menarik kencang pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu berlari cukup cepat.

Sesampai di tempat yang dituju, mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya adalah aula yang besar. Didepan terlihat 4 siswa, ya pastilah FI. Dan wow, aula besar itu penuh. Semua tempat duduk sudah di tempati siswa lain.

"Saku, kita terlambat. Bagaimana ini? Sudah tidak ada kursi." kata Ino manja.

"Kita berdiri saja disini Ino-chan. Kau masih melihat dengan jelas disini, iya kan?" kata Sakura memberi solusi.

"Iya, tapi kakiku pegal jika berdiri seperti ini, Saku-chan." tambah Ino lagi.

"Ish, kau manja sekali Ino-chan. Sudahlah, sepertinya akan di mulai." kata Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok pemuda yang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan sana.

Wawancara berlangsung, ricuh sekali disini. Apalagi saat giliran Sasuke, para fansgirl-nya berteriak histeris seperti orang kesurupan. Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ketiga yang lainnya. Dia hanya menunggu giliran Sasori, kakak tirinya itu.

Dan, akhirnya sekarang giliran Sasori yang di wawancarai. Sakura tampak sangat antusias melihat kakak tirinya di wawancarai. Dia sekali-kali tersenyum, melihat betapa tampan-nya wajah kakak tiri yang ia sayangi itu. Tapi mungkin Sasori tidak menyayangi Sakura, menganggap saja mungkin tidak pernah.

"_Sasori-senpai, apakah anda punya saudara? Ceritakan keluargamu! Bagaimana mereka? Banyak yang ingin mengetahui-nya." _ucap salah satu pewawancara disana. Sakura mendengarnya cukup jaget. Dan langsung membulatkan mata. Dia penasaran apa yang akan di katakan Sasori di depan sana.

"_Aku.. Anak tunggal. Aku tidak mempunyai saudara. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal." _kata Sasori singkat. Sakura awalnya memang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan di katakan Sasori. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, tepatnya 'fake smile' mungkin.

' Aku memang adik tirinya, tapi adik tiri juga termasuk saudara, kan?'

'Aku.. tidak di anggap sama sekali, bukan?'

**TBC ^-^**

**Akhirnya chap 1 selesai. Hime newbie disini. Di chap ini, Sasori masih abu-abu /? Maksudnya masih belum diketahui karakter aslinya ._. **

**Cerita ini asli pikiran aku, tapi ada beberapa inspirasi juga sih ._. **

**Mohon kritik+saran^^**

**Arigatou**


End file.
